Alexia's Berceuse
by xHopeEstheimx
Summary: The tale of how the 'Kind King' met the 'Nasty Queen' and fell victim to the original Ashford. Lady Veronica, founder of the legacy.


"Pardon me, young lady. But perhaps this isn't the setting for one such as yourself." a kind smile radiated from the man, she looked over at him. A smile placed upon her lips as she stared at him.

"Quite right you are, but even so. I could not simply allow such things to occur. These women are subject to such barbaric terms." Veronica stared at him, baiting the trap. This 'Kind King' without a wife. She would solve that problem, and more. Chess, was a game she was very fond of.

"Slavery is a term I myself- do not agree upon, Ms.?" he asked, taking her hand in his as he bent to kiss it

"Veronica." she spoke up, as he kissed her hand "And you are?" she asked, being as elegant as possible- if she were to steal the throne. She needed a little more finesse. But of course, knowing who he was- wouldn't solve everything. These things took time.

"How rude of me." he continued to smile as he released her hand and looked her in the eyes "I-, Lady Veronica am Lord Elijah Ashford."

"The king of this land? How rude of me to speak so formally in your presence!" Veronica feigned indignance, as she stepped back and curtseyed to him

"Arise, Lady Veronica. You did not know, and it wasn't your fault. It was mine, for being so rude to you. Addressing you outside of turn. May I rectify the situation, by requesting your presence at my castle?" Elijah asked

"If it is your wish, my lord. I would be delighted to go with you." Veronica smiled, trying to echo his kindness as she followed him to the carriage, sitting opposite him.

"The pleasure is all mine, to meet such an exquisite beauty." Elijah's smile never faltered as he stared at her

"Your family must be very lucky, to have such a prime example of aristocracy." Veronica commented, holding her composure

"I live alone now." his demeanor changed momentarily, sorrow shone through to those kind eyes "I succeeded my parents, fairly young you see."

"I apologize. I did not know, and it was not my place." Veronica played her part well, soon.. very soon..

"Once more, you could not have known Lady Veronica. Please, inquire to your hearts content. Your curiosity, is very stimulating. And. I do not mind at all."

Veronica nodded, "Thank you, my Lord. For having the patience to deal with commonfolk, such as myself."

"There is nothing 'common' about you, Lady Veronica. You are not a commoner, you give off such air of.. wisdom." Elijah commented

"Thank you." the carriage ride wasn't as unpleasant as she'd thought.

"Quite the player, Lady Veronica." Elijah picked up his knight, placing it

"As are you, my Lord." Veronica used a pawn to take down his rook.

"The game of wits." he smiled, taking down one of her pieces, with a pawn.

"Quando il gioco è finito, il re e il pedone vanno nella stessa scatola." Veronica took down yet another

"The king and the pawn." Elijah took down yet another

"You know Italian, my Lord?" Interesting.

"Very little, I could however understand your line. Checkmate." he knocked down yet another, placing down his knight.

Veronica was dumbfounded- how could he win? More importantly, how could she _lose_? "Another set, my Lord?"

"Perhaps later, I believe dinner is ready." he smiled as he finished resetting his portion of the board, standing up and waiting for her

Veronica grew irritated. No rematch. She lost. A situation she wished to rectify. "Of course, my Lord." she reset her pieces, as both of them went to the dining hall. Such a marvelous castle. Only time would tell when it all would become hers.

Sitting down opposite him at the table, first courses. Sipping her wine, on three people in such a grand room. She would change this, once she had him eating from the palm of her hand. "Is everything to your liking, Lady Veronica?" he asked

"But of course, my Lord. This is quite exquisite." Veronica smiled and nodded

"A toast, to Lady Veronica."

Veronica raised her glass and toasted with him a sinister smile held back as she began making her plans. The 'Kind King' would soon meet the Nasty Queen.


End file.
